Centuries
by Rovarandom
Summary: Crowley était la tentation. Il était le Serpent, après tout. Et quel est le comble, pour le démon tentateur par excellence ? Tomber pour un ange. Exactement.


**Blabla de début de chapitre :** J'ai découvert tardivement ce fantastique livre, que je suis toujours en train de lire, et j'ai eu une envie pressante d'écrire sur ce vieux couple marié que sont évidemment Crowley et Aziraphale. J'espère que cela vous plaira !

 **Personnages :** Crowley (ou Rampa en VF, mais Crowley c'est tellement mieux) et Aziraphale

 **Rating :** K

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers fantastique de ce livre appartiennent aux dieux Neil Gaiman et Terry Pratchett.

 **Warning :** Attention, Fluff Without Plot, vous êtes prévenus. :p

* * *

 **Centuries**

Crowley _était_ la tentation. Il avait été créé pour tenter, et il remplissait son devoir à merveille. Personne ne savait lui résister, le démon ne comptait plus le nombre d'humains qui étaient tombés pour ses tentations, quelles quelles soient. Ève et Adam en avaient été les premières victimes.

Peu de gens, en même temps, avaient envie d'y résister. (1) Il était diaboliquement séducteur, et tout comme le Mal se doit d'incarner la magnificence pour tromper les mortels, il était sublime. Ses pommettes hautes, ses cheveux noirs brillants, son aura chaude et brûlante, sa démarche souple et féline, ses vêtements classes qui le moulaient à la perfection, sa bouche désirable, sa peau bronzée par la chaleur…

Oui. Le Serpent était une tentation ambulante.

La seule personne pour laquelle il avait toujours eu des scrupules à user de ses pouvoirs… c'était son ami/ennemi, celui qu'il connaissait depuis six millénaires. Aziraphale, l'ange bibliophile, si… angélique. C'en était presque frustrant.

Et pourtant, c'était bien le seul pour lequel ça en aurait réellement valu la peine.

Oui mais voilà. Crowley ignorait totalement ce qu'il adviendrait si jamais l'ange lui cédait. Est-ce que tomber pour un démon risquait de faire de lui un Ange Déchu ? Aziraphale ne méritait pas ça. Il était bien trop éloigné de ce qui faisait un démon pour en devenir un. Cela ne pouvait lui arriver. Il ne pouvait pas lui faire ça, tout démon qu'il était. L'égoïsme avait ses limites. Faire cela aurait été…

-Ineffable, marmonna Crowley avec un petit sourire.

Le comble, c'était le fait qu'Aziraphale soit si… _tentant._ C'était lui le tentateur ultime, après tout ! Et il se retrouvait pris au piège ! Par un ange !

Ses collègues se seraient foutu de lui pour le reste de l'éternité s'ils l'avaient su. Aucun démon ne succomberait pour un ange, de même qu'aucun ange ne serait assez fou pour se laisser tenter par un démon. Ils étaient bien trop différents, ne serait-ce que pour pouvoir s'entendre. Personne n'aurait pu envisager un tel schéma, à tel point qu'aucun interdit de ce genre n'était ratifié où que ce soit, parce que tout le monde trouvait cela totalement improbable. (2) De toute évidence, personne n'avait pensé que six mille ans passés à se côtoyé créait, inéluctablement, des _liens_. Crowley avait mis un très long moment à se l'avouer. Lui ? Un démon ? Succomber au charme d'un ange ? Ridicule ! Et tristement vrai.

Crowley en était donc là de ses réflexions, tout occupé qu'il était à tapoter l'accoudoir de son fauteuil de cuir noir, devant son écran plat, résolution 4k, rutilant neuf. Il regardait les informations à la télévision, qui annonçaient encore des choses peu joyeuses. Le démon imaginait un compteur d'âmes virtuelles au-dessus de la télévision, qui faisait « gling ! » à chaque âme qui viendrait invariablement en Enfer.

Le compteur ne cessait de faire « gling ! ».

Tout comme la sonnette de la porte entrée, ce qui fit qu'il ne comprit pas tout de suite que quelqu'un sonnait à la porte. Il fallait dire que ce n'était pas courant, aussi…

Lorsqu'il comprit, le brun éteignit la télé d'un simple geste de la main et alla ouvrir. Il y avait peu de chances qu'il s'agisse d'un humain, mais savait-on jamais. Inutile que l'un de ces mortels ne partent en courant et hurlant que les portes s'ouvraient toutes seules comme par magie.

Aziraphale se trouvait sur le perron, l'air légèrement agacé. Légèrement. La colère était un péché capital, après tout.

-Eh bien mon cher, tu es sourd ?

La voix claqua, indubitablement ironique. Crowley ne se démonta pas, après tout ils s'envoyaient sans cesse des piques. Au bout de six mille ans, c'était devenu presque un jeu, pour lui en tout cas.

-Je ne pouvais imaginer que tu lâcherais tes précieux bouquins pour venir dans l'antre du démon… sourit-il, moqueur.

Le blond leva les yeux au ciel.

-Je ne savais pas que le Malin cultivait les plantes vertes. Plutôt inoffensif, comme hobby, et je pense qu'il rivalise aisément avec mes livres…

Touché.

-Mes plantes sont vivantes, elles, au moins, grimaça Crowley. Enfin bon, qu'importe. Allez mon ange, entre, je dois avoir une bonne bouteille quelque part ! (3)

L'ange s'exécuta et alla s'installer poliment quelque part, tandis que le brun disparaissait dans le grand duplex londonien. Il l'entendit revenir au bout de quelques minutes avec deux verres à vin et une vieille bouteille un peu poussiéreuse. Aziraphale l'observa d'un œil appréciateur.

-Pas mal, dis-donc ! Cela fait des années qu'on ne trouve plus des comme ça…

Crowley le gratifia d'un petit sourire, et d'un clin d'oeil qui passa inaperçu, à cause du verre sombre de ses lunettes. Mais Aziraphale le connaissait bien, depuis six millénaires, et connaissait toutes ses habitudes et mimiques. Il devina le mouvement plus qu'il ne le vit, et sourit lui aussi.

Le démon les servit tous deux, avant de s'installer face à son ami séculaire.

-Alors, que me vaut l'honneur de ton angélique présence dans mon humble demeure ? ironisa-t-il.

-Toi et ta maison n'avez rien d'humble, rétorqua son interlocuteur en jugeant tous les objets ostentatoires et dernier cri que Crowley possédait. Et pour ce qui est de ma visite… tu viens régulièrement me voir dans ma boutique, mais je te rends assez rarement la pareille. Alors je suis passé.

Il vida son verre cul-sec avant de se resservir sous le regard amusé du brun. Il prit le temps de détailler les boucles blondes et brillantes d'Aziraphale, sa peau claire, ses yeux d'un incroyable bleu ciel, ses traits d'une perfection fascinante… pour une fois, il ne portait pas ses lunettes carrées. Tant mieux, il pouvait mieux profiter de son regard. Le reste de son corps était caché par sa chemise blanche soigneusement repassée, par-dessus laquelle il avait passé un gilet en laine, à losanges, bleu et blanc. Si Crowley était l'archétype parfait du démon, Aziraphale était on ne peut plus angélique. Il n'était pas magnifique comme l'était le Serpent, non, il était…

-Ineffable… soupira Crowley dans un murmure.

-Plaît-il ? réagit l'ange en relevant la tête de son verre de vin.

-Non, rien, répondit placidement son vis-à-vis. Je me demandais juste si la moindre « erreur » pouvait conduire à déchoir un ange…

Le blond fronça les sourcils. Il était rare que Crowley se pose ce genre de questions, lui qui était très -trop- insouciant.

-Eh bien… tout dépend de l'erreur, je suppose… fit prudemment Aziraphale. Tu sais que tout est devenu un peu moins strict avec le temps. Tu avais un exemple en tête ?

Le brun haussa les épaules d'un air désinvolte. Maintenant qu'il était lancé… autant orienter la discussion vers la direction qu'il souhaitait.

-Je sais que les anges n'ont pas de sexe… mais ils peuvent en avoir un s'ils s'en donnent la peine. S'ils peuvent, je suppose que ça veut dire qu'ils ont le droit de s'en servir ?

Aziraphale rougit. La façon totalement désinvolte qu'avait Crowley de parler de ces choses-là le surprendrait toujours, malgré son statut. Lui, trouvait ça gênant… d'autant plus qu'il n'avait strictement aucune expérience en la matière. Il était un ange, après tout. Il n'avait pas à se soucier de ces choses-là. Bien que…

-Eh bien… ce n'est pas interdit non… seulement si cela ne nuit pas à autrui et que ça ne prend pas de proportions trop… _libidineuses_.

Crowley eut un petit sourire qui, il ne savait pas pourquoi, lui déplut. Il sentait quelque chose venir de sa part, mais il n'arrivait pas à savoir quoi. C'était extrêmement frustrant. Avec ce Serpent, l'on pouvait s'attendre à tout… et n'importe quoi.

-Et entre hommes ?

Là, Aziraphale dut réfléchir, bien qu'il trouvât tout ce questionnement bien étrange de la part de son compère. En quoi tout cela pouvait bien l'intéresser, après tout ? Il avait déjà déchu !

-Je suppose que… étant donné que désormais, ils sont un peu plus ouverts là-haut, et que nous ne sommes pas des hommes, mais des anges… c'est autorisé. En fait… j'en suis à peu près sûr… j'en ai connu un qui- oh, peu importe.

Le sourire de Crowley s'était encore élargi, et Aziraphale frissonna d'anticipation. Que préparait-il donc ? Quelque chose d'assurément _mauvais_. Il sentait que le démon avait encore une question à poser… mais il demeurait diablement silencieux. C'était très désagréable d'être dans une attente incertaine, tandis que ce visage magnifique, mais insupportable, souriait de façon si assurée et insolente.

-Et… si c'est avec un démon ?

Un ange passa. Littéralement. Aziraphale ne se rendit pas compte tout de suite qu'il le dévisageait avec des yeux ronds, et Crowley commençait à se dire qu'il avait peut-être eu une mauvaise idée en lançant le sujet.

Mais il voulait savoir. S'il avait une chance. Car il attendait cela depuis longtemps… trop longtemps.

Cet ange était bien trop beau, bien trop angélique, bien trop ineffable pour qu'il ne succombe pas à l'envie de le tenter, de l'attirer dans ses filets… de savoir si ce qu'il ressentait pouvait simplement être réciproque.

Ces sentiments si troublants au fond de son cœur censé être corrompu par le Mal éveillaient une étrange chaleur en lui. Une si agréable chaleur. S'y brûler devait être si doux…

-U-un ange avec un démon ? déglutit finalement Aziraphale.

-Oui, répondit laconiquement Crowley. Un ange avec un démon.

-J-je ne sais pas vraiment… répondit l'ange. Je… ce n'est jamais arrivé, je crois… personne ne l'a envisagé, ce n'est dit nulle part que c'est interdit…

Il y eut quelques secondes de réflexion silencieuse. Puis :

-Donc, si ce n'est dit nulle part, je suppose que c'est autorisé ?

-En tout cas, avança prudemment le libraire, ce n'est pas interdit. Parce que… dans l'hypothèse où ça arriverait… que les deux soient consentants… et que ça ne cause du tort à personne… l'ange ne va pas _forcément_ être corrompu par le démon… Mais je suppose qu'ils surveilleraient la relation… tu sais… _au cas où_.

Le sourire de Crowley lui mangeait désormais le visage, laissant légèrement apparaître ses dents blanches et brillantes. Aziraphale frissonna une fois de plus, pour une raison qu'il ignorait. (4) Cependant, il se risqua tout de même sur le chemin miné ouvert par son ami.

-Pourquoi toutes ces questions ?

Il serra fermement le bas de sa chemise pour empêcher tout tremblement inopportun.

-Tu as quelqu'un en vue ?

-On peut dire ça comme ça, répondit délicieusement le démon de sa voix de miel.

L'ange ouvrit la bouche pour demander autre chose, mais s'interrompit, ses joues le cuisant férocement, lorsque que Crowley se leva et se pencha au-dessus de la table pour poser sa main sur sa joue. Il se mit à la caresser du pouce d'une lenteur insupportable. Aziraphale n'osait ni parler, ni bouger, il était figé sur sa chaise. Il sentit l'aura chaude du démon l'envelopper. L'ange ignorait totalement comment il faisait cela, et était à peu près sûr que seul lui, les incubes et les succubes pouvaient déployer une telle aura, mais… il ne pouvait protester. C'eut été mentir que de dire que la sensation qu'il en tirait était désagréable.

Au contraire.

C'était chaud, enivrant, délicieux… trop peu. L'ange avait l'impression que Crowley envahissait lentement ses sens, le déconnectant de la réalité, et le faisant se focaliser sur lui, et uniquement sur lui.

Le blond dut se faire violence pour reprendre pied avec la réalité. Il se mordit la lèvre, ferma ses yeux céruléens, et grogna.

-Arrête ça tout de suite, Crowley…

Il sentit une perturbation étrange dans l'aura qui l'enveloppait, comme si elle _tremblait_. Puis, d'un coup, un peu brusque, elle se retira, le laissant curieusement essoufflé… et il avait froid, aussi. La main s'ôta de sur sa joue, et il reprit contenance. Ses yeux se posèrent sur le visage du démon, totalement impassible. C'en était même inquiétant. On aurait dit… qu'il s'était figé. Réellement.

-Q-qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? demanda Aziraphale d'un ton méfiant. Je peux savoir ce qu'il t'a prit ? Ce n'est _pas_ parce que ce n'est pas interdit que c'est obligatoire !

-Je t'aime, lâcha sobrement Crowley, du ton de celui qui, de toutes façons, n'a plus grand-chose à perdre.

-Tu- _quoi_?!

Le visage bouche bée de l'ange l'aurait fait éclater de rire dans d'autres circonstances, mais le rejet sec et froid lui avait fait l'effet d'une douche froide. Bien entendu, les anges savaient résister aux pouvoirs démoniaques, mais il ne s'attendait pas à une réponse si… brusque.

Non, à la place, il se contenta d'ôter ses lunettes de soleil, dévoilant ses prunelles jaunes et ses pupilles fendues de serpent, et les ficha dans les yeux angéliques d'Aziraphale, le visage mortellement sérieux.

-Je t'aime. Malgré le fait que, selon toi, ce sentiment me soit totalement inconnu.

Les mots de l'ange blond restèrent bloqués dans sa gorge. Tout cela était trop… brutal. Comme une bombe qui explose sans que quiconque ne s'y attende.

Ses sentiments étaient clairs dans son esprit, et ce depuis longtemps, mais en l'état actuel des choses, il ne parvenait pas à exprimer quoi que ce soit.

-Un _démon_ qui aime un _ange_?! finit-il par s'exclamer après de longues secondes de choc et de luttes intérieures. Mais c'est… c'est… c'est totalement…

-Ineffable ? proposa doucement Crowley, en baissant les yeux vers le bois clair de la table.

Aziraphale fit un « Oh » silencieux avec ses lèvres, puis contempla le démon quelques instants.

De toutes façons…

Qui était-il, pour résister à la Tentation personnifiée ?

Doucement, il se leva et contourna la table. Crowley releva le visage vers lui d'un air interrogateur, et écarquilla ses yeux reptiliens lorsqu'il sentit une paire de lèvres douces se poser sur les siennes.

Instinctivement, il passa sa main dans les boucles blondes d'Aziraphale, sa bouche se mouvant sur la sienne avec délices. Oh, comme il en avait rêvé… de cette douce félicité. La main de l'ange s'était posée sur sa joue et la caressait avec une tendresse insoutenable. Crowley n'aurait jamais pensé qu'une telle douceur puisse exister, et la chaleur de son cœur se fit un peu plus vive, se répandant doucement dans l'intégralité de son corps.

Puis, il se leva, attira le blond plus étroitement contre lui, afin de mieux profiter du baiser.

Ils finirent par s'écarter au bout d'un moment. Pas pour respirer, parce qu'après tout ils n'en n'avaient pas réellement besoin, mais parce qu'il fallait bien dire quelque chose. Ce quelque chose se matérialisa sous la forme de deux mots, modulés par la voix douce et calme d'Aziraphale.

-Moi aussi.

Le sourire resplendissant du démon ne pouvait qu'être contagieux, mais les doigts frais se promenant sur sa joue, et ce regard doux fiché dans le sien le ramenèrent temporairement à un calme relatif, compensé par l'excitation et la joie intérieure qui le gagnaient comme jamais.

-Cependant, j'aimerais que la prochaine fois, tu me demandes ou me préviennes _avant_ , lorsque tu utilises ton aura sur moi.

Une courte pause, leurs regards ne se lâchant pas. Puis :

-Pas que ça me dérange, mais comme tu l'as si bien dit, les anges n'ont pas de sexe… alors ça n'a pas grand intérêt que tu l'utilises sur moi dans ces cas-là…

Crowley eut de nouveau cet immense sourire qui laissait entrevoir l'éclat d'émail de ses dents parfaites.

-Mais bien sûr, mon ange, lui assura-t-il de sa voix ô combien tentatrice. Je te laisserai… te _préparer,_ dorénavant.

Il promena un index joueur sur sa jugulaire, avant de le glisser sous le menton parfait de l'ange, et de le relever vers lui, leurs bouches s'effleurant, leurs respirations se mêlant.

-Tu es le seul et unique à avoir tenté la tentation, Aziraphale…

-Et toi, le seul démon à avoir séduit un ange… sourit le concerné, ses yeux de ciel pétillant de malice. Et puisque, de toute évidence, tu es bien parti pour me damner, je goûterais bien de nouveau à ce traitement de faveur…

Crowley éclata de rire, un rire amusé, qui tira un sourire un peu plus grand à l'ange qu'il tenait dans ses bras.

-Ah, mon ange… tu es…

-Ineffable, compléta-t-il avec malice. Je sais.

Il se dressa légèrement sur ses pieds pour appuyer ses lèvres contre celle de Crowley, qui le laissa faire, assagi par tant de douceur.

-Toi aussi, sourit l'ange contre ses lèvres.

* * *

(1) D'aucuns auraient pu penser que la citation d'Oscar Wilde, « La meilleure façon de résister à la tentation est d'y céder » lui fut inspirée par Crowley. Cependant, comme chacun le sait, Crowley a dormi durant tout le XIXe siècle, excepté en 1832 où il s'est levé pour aller aux toilettes.

(2) Ils auraient dû savoir que chaque chose ayant une unique chance sur un million de se produire, se produira neuf fois sur dix.

(3) Depuis qu'il a découvert les vins français, Crowley garde jalousement sa cave à vin secrète aux yeux du monde.

(4) Ou plutôt, une raison qu'il préférait ignorer.


End file.
